gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CryoDragon95
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the CarbonRS page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. JBanton (talk) 18:46, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, Just curious as to where you got the pic of the hotknife with the pearlesant red roof? It's exactly the same as mine and given they are from the collectors set I was wondering if it was a photo taken from a party I threw where users took photos of my cars? User DomCoolNZ. Hey, in response to your message, the hotknife picture i uploaded to the hotknife page was my one, although i have changed it's appearence since. I haven't seen any other user besides myself with a hotknife that was bought legit on the 360 version, and i don't go to car meet ups or whatever. User CryoDragon95 Dashboards Jesus Christ man, behave yourself, I said that technology is a wonderful thing (Isn't it?) because some cars in real life has some speedometer/tachometer arrows that hides from the dashboard or simply disappear because they are digital, don't take this too far, but yes, this is weird for the Roosevelt. (talk) 01:01, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Dude, i don't think you're getting me, it isn't digital. it is on literally ALL of the cars and bikes. I don't need to 'behave' myself. Please don't talk to me like i'm stupid, i know what i'm talking about. Are you saying to me that it doesn't make sense on any of the vehicles, from all previous decades regardless, besides the Zentorno because it's modern? it's a general error.Like i said look for yourself. Rockstar arn't trying to make any realistic features or anything i promise you. I don't want to 'take this too far' either but it is 100% fact, backed up, and i have presented it to you. If you think it's just me being a prick to you, i'm not. I saw a contribution oppertunity and i contributed, i don't know what else to tell you. Surely someone with as many edits as you have would have at least the time to look into thier vehicles and not just assume ? I'm glad you where being considerate in thinking about it though. Now please calm down, I didn't want to say anything, I just wanted to say that the piece of trivia on the Zentorno article wasn't really necessary, I didn't want to provoke you or anything, seriously, don't get angry... (talk) 01:23, December 29, 2014 (UTC) I'm not angry, im sorry if i seem that way. Yes, maybe it was too big for one vehicle page, but it is more obvious on the Zentorno than most other vehicles, which is why i'm guessing you've never noticed it before, correct? That's all i'm saying. If you wan't to think it's digital or whatever, fine do that. But i'm just pointing out that it's also there for all of the other vehicles too. I thought it could have been necessary, but fine it might not be. If you want to remove it, please go ahead and i won't object. It was however, the reason why you removed it i objected to it initially to begin with. It's nothing against you, or anything else and i'm sorry if i've also had to make you read this wall of text over it. This is the first time your images have come to my attention but none of your 10 image uploads have complied with the image policy in either naming or licensing. I suggest you make yourself familiar with the Image Policy and read this guide to assist with compliance to prevent future images being removed. smurfy (coms) Image Hi CryoDragon95. I renamed the image to a more acceptable name, however, take some time to read the image policy. If you have any questions feel free to ask any of our staff members here for assistance. ( ) 05:31, February 17, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I see, i suppose with a warped sense of humor the file name 'PinkStretch' would be inappropriate, but , and i hope this doesn't sound sarcastic to you, i have read it and i don't see what's wrong with those simple images. If you want to change them that's fine but all i see are pictures of vehicles unless i'm missing something...? The PinkStretch part was OK. The fact it didn't have the game title was what was wrong with the name. Smashbro renamed it to:PinkStretch-GTAV-Cockatoos.jpg. None of your images have a licence template applied, and that's the most serious issue with your image uploads. smurfy (coms) 21:46, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Alright. If in the event i add any more pictures i will be sure to do that then. Thanks alot. Thank you for your recent contributions Good day sir/madam, I must say that I have learned something today, as I was not formerly aware of the link between The Humane Labs Raid in Grand Theft Auto Online and Monkey Business in Grand Theft Auto V. But then again, I have not yet played Story Mode due to my dislike of bad language, so perhaps that is the reason why I failed to make the link between the two missions. In any case, thank you for your contributions to this wiki. Have a good day. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 05:51, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for taking the time to message me about that. I had previous knowledge about it for a while, but i didn't realise that it wasn't added until a few hours ago. I'm glad you learned something ! :) CryoDragon95 (talk) 06:11, November 10, 2015 (UTC) You are welcome. It is always a pleasure to learn something new. By the way, I see that one of my fellow Staff members has issued you with a warning for bad image naming and licensing: please make sure to follow the Media Policy when uploading images in the future, for if we notice your violation of any policies again (Media or otherwise), you will be issued with a block. Please feel free to ask me or any other Staff member for assistance if you are unsure of how to properly name and/or license images, and do not upload any further images until you are certain that you understand it. Have a good day. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:29, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Yeah i can see that. Doesn't bother me really. I can tell you though that there is alot of images that arn't conforming to policy, theres alot of people here but nobody is doing any sweeps of any kind. Somebody should probably do something. CryoDragon95 (talk) 00:14, November 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Keep in mind the policy Is a relatively new feature therefore breeches BEFORE the introduction of it don't need to be warned/renamed/licensed aa we'd have too much to do. The policy is for future reference to keep it clean in the future rather than going through all 30k+ pictures and sorting them all out. I'm ready to take action most of the day so I'm ready for anything. Monk Talk 06:10, November 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok.. When was the image policy implamented? Just for future reference.CryoDragon95 (talk) 04:33, November 12, 2015 (UTC) This image has a bad name and license. Monk Talk 07:28, November 10, 2015 (UTC) }} Have you read the rest of the article? Everywhere else it uses 'hot' not 'Hot'. I'm sick and tired of having to revert your edit. Monk Talk 07:10, December 8, 2015 (UTC) And have you read my reason behind it in my edit summary? You obviously have. And yet, you don't back it up with any reason whatsoever, just be a baby over one capital letter then issue a warning to me? I feel sorry for you. Unless you can give me a proper reason why it shouldn't be a capital letter, i'm changing it again in the future. I'm not going to waste my time on you by writing what I said in my last edit summary, so allow me to force myself to patronise you by copying and pasting it instead. That wiki page has a capital at the front of the word at its first use in the sentence. which makes sense. So I think the page should as well.Sure, the vehicle name also has it, but that is the vehicle name,not the description. This page doesn't repeat the word, so therefore it begins with a capital letter. You want to throw a tantrum over it then that's cool with me. Go for it, but at the end of the day I was only civil with you, and had a good back up of reasoning to keep it how it was originally written, which you didn't need to interfere with. And when you don't have anything else to say you just revert it, with no reason i might add, and then give me a warning which you also can't even back up either? This is embarrassing. It's just a capital letter. CryoDragon95 (talk) 09:52, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :I'm embarrassed at the fact you sound like a five year old; the reason it begins with a capital letter is because all sentences start with a capital letter. How do you not know that? Now go back to this article and read again It begins with a capital letter because it is the first word of the sentence. Every other term uses a lower case letter. ::"The origin of the term "hot rod" is unclear." - No capital letter? ::"Hot rods are typically old, classic American cars with large engines modified for linear speed." - Capital letter for start of a sentence; general rule for any sentence. :You do not capitalize "hot rod" just because it's the first use of it in the sentence, regardless of whether the vehicle name is "Hot rod". You only capitalize it if it is used as the first word of a sentence. This is primary school stuff. :All the sources below are from websites and prove you wrong. Doesn't matter what website they are, the terminology is exactly the same. Other sources *here *here *and here :Look at that. Even the dictionary proves you wrong. No reply necessary. Monk Talk 15:54, December 8, 2015 (UTC) So you agree that you are taking the use of a letter too far then? As I have said before, in your edit summary you said that Hot rods are are category, not a type. Capital letters are also applied to something that is a name. Hot rods are a category, the official name for it. It is the first mention of it being one, so therefore it should of been capitalised. If it is mentioned after that as its named category, then a capital is not necessary, because of the reasons you have just said. Even the wikipedia page you keep talking about does this. It capitalises the name, but in further sentencing, after the very first mention at the very first sentence of the very beginning of the article, it doesn't do it any more. Just like what is was doing. Don't you see? You are literally agreeing with me right now. Those links aren't "the" dictionary either. The fact that you use different links to different dictionary sites kind of defeats the purpose of saying "the" dictionary If you want to use Wikipedia as the dictator for vehicle categorisation then, I could also bring up your edit on what you did to the Trance AM after I edited it. Wikipedia says 2-Door, not two-door. That is also a category of vehicle, which is also what is used in this wiki. The only difference is that it is not in an info box on that particular page, which shouldn't change anything. If you are going to describe it as a car with just two doors instead of a 2-Door car, you remove the hyphen saying "two door". Also, I'm not being a 5 year old here. I'm not a person who uses blocks to threaten somebody. Over trivial things especially. Why is all of this being blown out of proportion anyway? It's not like we are arguing over what a car looks like compared to a real life car or something, it isn't worth it. CryoDragon95 (talk) 16:36, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm not reading anything you're saying now. Can't believe you won't fucking back down when I've provided enough examples outside of the GTA Wiki. I'm not going to talk any more, and if you change it again, I'm going to keep reverting. END OF. Monk Talk 16:39, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't see a problem on the word being like Monk says. Either case, it's still understandable enough to name the vehicle type. What makes you think that Hot rod is 100% mandatory? -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 16:58, December 8, 2015 (UTC) This is my point. I appreciate what you're saying, but I'm not the instigator of all of this. You should being asking him this question, not me. I'm not the one using blocks to try to shut people up to get my own way, or spewing verbal diarrhoea when I don't like someone having a different opinion from mine, ignoring people because I don't like being wrong, or trying to end a conversation on someone else's talk page. I wrote something that was more suitable than the old description. It didn't need to be touched in the way it was and became a really pathetic mess that I didn't even start in the first place. Anyway, nothing has changed what I have already said. However, I appreciate you being the more capable person by approaching such a stupid scenario in a responsible manner. CryoDragon95 (talk) 18:00, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :Well, the term isn't proven to have necessarily the capital letter, so I'll assume it's just a part of the sentence structure. It's not like everything should be part of a name or something, and "hot rod" is probably one of them. BTW, what do you mean by "trying to end a conversation on someone else's talk page."? -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 18:18, December 8, 2015 (UTC) On the two respective replies, one said "No reply necessary" and the other says "END OF". I'm not going to have someone to try and intimidate me to stop talking to them, especially when they are on my own talk page where they don't really have the authority to, just because they tell me to. CryoDragon95 (talk) 18:30, December 8, 2015 (UTC)